Jillian Bach (Arthur movie fanfic)
by NinjaGayle
Summary: Note: Story is quite different but it remains the same with the movie: Arthur (2011) Arthur wasn't just the only child. He has Jillian, a 12 year old girl and a young millionaire. She and her brother had been separated for months and later reunited again by their mother's request. Until Susan Johnson saw them together, she had a plan asked the Bach's siblings' mother,Vivienne.


This is not definitely right. I could see my long lost brother, Arthur messing around with the higher years. It's been 3 months I haven't seen him because our mother, Vivienne had separated us due to his wild acts. I was a young millionaire who accumulated 600 million while Arthur, 950 million dollars. My name is Jillian Bach, 14 years old. I live in an elegant and expensive building where I own 5 floors. My mother, Vivienne trusts me in anything I could do. She told me I could be rich for the rest of my life. Even though I was in a rich family, I still save money because time will come that our fortune would be bankrupt.

Arthur, my brother, I knew he was an immature grown up man. Still, I loved him no matter what he does. And the most disgusting thing about him is—he sleeps with multiple women every day.

I froze before my locker. I could his silly voice calling out my name "There's my little Jillian!"

Goodness gracious. He still haven't change for 90 days. But even though he was a ridiculous man, I also felt that he didn't miss me. To my own opinion—He never did, I bet.

"Hello, Jillian. It's nice to see you again." Hobson's voice echoed the hallway. I turned to Hobson and saw Arthur right beside him wearing Dad's tan tuxedo.

"Hello, Hobson and Arthur." I said to them, uncomfortably. In a few minutes, the hallway was fast empty. I noticed it was only the three of us.

"Jillian, I'm sorry for my crazy and shitty acts. Will you forgive me?" Arthur pleaded to me.

I knew he would be honest of what he said. It was my first time to hear it from him.

"Of course, brother. I forgive you." I hugged him. Hobson watched us for a moment "Perhaps, your mother would be happy that you two are okay."

Arthur hugged me back "I'm sorry, Jillian."

"It's okay Arthur." I rubbed his back gently. I pulled myself out of his tight hug.

"You two will be living at the same place already as what your mother said. Jillian, your things are all packed. Your new room is ready, poshed and newly painted with sky blue. Your Macbook and speakers are all there including your Xbox Kinect and Wii. Your books are also placed in your electronic bookshelf that opens if you only get a book. And, lastly your walk through closet is organized including your shoes and other accessories."

"Thank you, Hobson."

"Isn't that exciting?! We'll be together again, my little one!" Arthur shook me as if I was a human maracas. His big hands were on my school uniform. Specifically on my shoulders.

"Arthur, you're making me dizzy!" I grumbled.

"Oh," He stopped "Right."

"Welcome, back Jillian." Hobson opens the double doors to my room. It looks like heaven. All of my things were sky blue. My bed was a luxurious sky blue canopy in the middle of the room. On the other side was my working table with my Macbook and speakers as what Hobson told me earlier in school.

"This is all mine right?"

"Of course, Jill." replied Hobson "It's yours."

I gaped at my own big size room. I mean, my canopy bed is like king size. My own view was beautiful before a voice came into my ear "Jilly!"

Oh no, brother dear. Arthur what on earth do you want?

"Arth-"I glanced and he shoots a gum in my mouth.

"Bubblegum rocket, Smurfette."

I chewed the gum "Why on earth are you calling me '_Smurfette'_?"

"It's that you love blue, isn't it Hobson?" He looked at her. Hobson gave him a stern look "Calling your sister with other names is disrespectful, Arthur. That's why she was named _Jillian_."

"Alright," Arthur chided "Sorry. It's just that I'm drunk."

"Because obviously you were drinking wine in the limo a while back." I muttered. Hobson rolls her eyes "Okay you two, enough with your ridiculous argues. Fix up, you'll meet your mother in 10 minutes."

Arthur and I exchanged looks.

"Black?" He asked.

"Yeah, I prefer for black."

Sure enough he was able to comprehend so do I. We were referring about the clothes were going to wear.

Minutes later…

I wore all black. It looks dull so I prepped it up with gray. It was perfect. I wore a gray skater dress and a black trench coat and boots. I didn't need any hats so yeah.

"Jillian!" I heard Arthur's voice from outside my room "Come here!"

By the time he said that, I ran to the door and opened it. Arthur was wearing white tux but he had black suspenders. His formal jacket was black though.

"You look amazing, Smurfette." He complimented.

"Well thank you, Papa Smurf." I told him in a funny manner. Arthur instead of replying, he dragged me to him and had an arm around me.

"I don't like to see her." He whispers to me as we both walked to the main door.

"Just bear with it, Papa Smurf." I whispered back to him. Exactly, Hobson appeared in our sight "Ready to go, Bach siblings. Your mother is waiting for you."

"You think this is a good idea?" Arthur nudges me in my seat. We three sat in the lobby, waiting for mother's response in going to her office. While waiting, I was playing Jetpack Joyride in my 4s.

"Delightful to see her right?" I said to him sarcastically. He notices the game I was playing. The conversation was diverted by the game I was playing.

"What in the name of God is that?" He points at my screen. I tapped on the screen for Barry to fly with his laser jetpack.

"Are you just like in GTA: Chinatown Wars with a bloody laser jetpack?"

When he asked that, I accidentally dropped Barry to the zappers.

"Goodness," I grumbled "Thanks to you, Papa Smurf."

"Ms. Jillian," called the staff worker from the info table "Your mother wants to see you with your brother."

My brother and I walked to our mother office. Before we could even reach there, I saw a pretty curly haired woman who was about to brushpast us. When she was about to go to us, Arthur tells me something "There, that's the kitty cat."

Then she reached us. It was Susan Johnson, daughter of Burt Johnson. She gave Arthur a smile "Nice to see you, Arthur."

"Ehehe. Susan, what are you doing here?"

"Just talked to your mother." She replied, moving closer to him.

Goodness gracious. What type of woman is Susan Johnson? After she spoke with Arthur, Susan notices my presence. She smirked at me "Well, I love kids like you."

I gulped with nervousness. Jesus, this isn't happening.

"Oh," She told me as Arthur went behind her "Can I talk to you outside? Your mother will see you later after speaking with your brother."

Shit. I looked at Arthur and he gave me 'thumbs up'

_Goodluck with that Smurfette_ He mouthed to me.

_You too Papa Smurf_ I mouthed back to him. Before Susan could look at my direction, Arthur sprinted like a ninja to mother's office.

I met Susan's emerald eyes. She gave me another smile "Jillian is a pretty name you know. Where do you want to speak with me?"

I looked around consciously. I just followed my eyes to the office workers.

"Maybe somewhere quiet?"

Susan cups my face and I met her eyes directly.

"Look at me when you speak little girl." Susan once again gives me a smirk "Somewhere quiet you say?"

Susan brought me to a place where it was quiet—her father's office that overviews the building where my brother and I lives.

"So, your mother told me she couldn't watch over you." She said, looking at the window. "She requested upon me to take you under my control."

Oh bloody nose. Is my mother insane? I mean, why would she leave Susan in charge of me? I have Hobson with me as she takes care of Arthur. I like Hobson better. I doubt that Susan taking in charge of me is unavailing.

If she would ask what would be my reaction? I'd say TALK TO THE HAND.

"Oh," I nodded "She did say that right?"

I was getting more uncomfortable with Susan's acts.

"Oh yes she did," She turned to me, eyes staring at me hungrily "I want your brother."

A smirk was worn on her face.

I think she's desperate. Maybe the reason why she wanted to take in charge of me is to get closer with my Papa Smurf, Arthur. Susan may be a rich woman but she is a seductress. Arthur dated her for 3 months and he just disappeared. Not likely he would ever done that because he slept with many pick up girls or hags.

"You want him," I cringed "Of course, he's all yours."

Her statement freaks me out. Also me, I also like to freak out in the office and run. But, I'm sure I would end up like in the game called "Temple Run." Not Temple Run—run for your life!

"Thanks, honey."


End file.
